Enter Ketsueki
by Vampiric Craving
Summary: Heh, a new boy shows up and he's competeing for Kagome's attention with Inuyasha. Who will win? I don't know but this summary seriously sucks... By the way... she could end up with either guys take a vote. I wont just stick her with Ketsueki no matter ho


_Authors' Note: Okay, have you all noticed how Kagome is paired up with practically **everyone** I can think of yet no one sees it fitting to just make up their own character and put him with her? So I have decided to write a fanfic where Kagome doesn't get Inuyasha, doesn't get Sesshoumaru, doesn't get Miroku, nor any of the other people you guys can come up with from different animes. I think she should have someone else. Here we go then…_

_By the way – Youkai will be present in Kagome's time only they will be 'hidden' in a sense. I always did wonder how in the world ALL of the youkai could just die out like that… So I am making this to my liking… And there may be some character bashing. Also, all flames will be read and promptly laughed at unless they are actually good…then they will be read and the person who wrote them will get a message back… not a bad one…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I do own Ketsueki and any other characters I may come up with. This goes for **all** future chapters so don't go chewing me out for not having a disclaimer on all of them._

**++CHAPTER ONE++**

**+Goodbye Overly Loud 'Neighbors'+**

**+Hello 'Wonderful' New School+**

**--By: Vampiric Craving--**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ketsueki groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He glared at the cracked and chipped ceiling above his head. Where was he – one might wonder? Well, he was in an old run-down apartment with insanely loud people living above him. He winced as another piece of the ceiling came down and hit him right on the head. One day soon he was going to get fed up with all of this and just go up there and kill them all. He grinned slightly at that thought, though said grin quickly disappeared when he was once more hit with a piece of plaster.

That. Was. The. Last. Straw.

Ketsueki pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his feet around to hang over the side of the bed and touch the cold wooden floor. His entire upper body was bare and only a pair of black cotton pajama pants protected his modesty. At least, what little he had.

He slipped on his black combat boots and quickly buckled them up before rising into a standing position. After picking his way through the mess on the floor, he finally made it to the door. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and barely heard the creak it made as even more loud music assaulted his ears. He _would _get sleep tonight. It wouldn't do for him to be irritated and grouchy in the morning. He tended to ruin a person's day when that happened.

The angered teen marched his way down the hall and through a door that was barely hanging by its hinges. He made his way up the creaky unstable steps and onto the fifth floor. He wasn't the least bit happy. He walked right up to the room creating all the noise and banged on the door repeatedly.

When it finally opened, he had to stop himself from punching the man in the face. The guy had a rough beard and was dressed as a biker. A woman in barely-there clothes was pressed up against him with what was apparently supposed to be a sexy smirk. It was nowhere near that though. The man reeked of sex and stale beer. "What do you want brat?"

Ketsueki twitched as the man addressed him in such a manner. A brat was he? Well… we'll see then… He narrowed his eyes at the man and stood straight, ignoring the woman's eyes trailing over his partially exposed body. "Listen you, I've been living here for four fucking years and there hasn't been one night where it was actually silent up here. I, for a matter, am fed up with it. Some people _do_ enjoy sleeping. I suggest you turn down this music or it may get a bit… ugly."

The man had the nerve to just sneer at him and slam the door in his face. Suddenly, the music got even loud – if that was even possible. Ketsueki clenched his fists by his side and once more banged on the door. The same drunken hentai answered the door only with a different bloody women hanging off his arm. It had only been a few seconds! Forty seconds at the most!

He brushed that from his mind and glared at 'The Man'. "I've changed my mind. Turn _off_ the music. An-" Once more the door was slammed in his face. Without knocking on the door, he brought up his boot-covered foot and kicked the door. Since the door was old and broken it gave away with no resistance. Everyone paused in their drinking and 'talking' to look at the boy that had the nerve to actually do such a thing. They were actually quite surprised to see a young boy that looked no older then seventeen standing in the doorway with his foot still posed in the air.

Ketsueki slowly lowered his foot and glanced at all of the different people in the room. He didn't see how all of them could stand to be in the same room together. His nose scrunched up as all of their scents assaulted his sensitive nose at once. They did – in no way – smell good. Actually, he felt like dousing the entire place in aerosol and a whole bunch of other nice smelling crap while he was at it.

Without a word, he stepped into the room and walked over to the overly large speakers. He brought up his foot again and kicked one of them. The music coming out of it gave a crackling sound before dying altogether. He did this to each and every one in turn before actually turning to look at the people again. "I suggest you find a different spot to party. Preferably nowhere near this apartment building."

He was cranky and irritated. It was now 2:35 in the morning and he hadn't had a wink of sleep - back to the people.

They were all staring at him like he had lost his marbles, or something along those lines. A majority of them were drunken bakas anyhow. Ketsueki took a deep breath and pointed at the door. "If you don't live here, get out. If you do, screw off." That seemed to make them take the hint… though not in the way he would have liked…

"Why should we listen to a pipsqueak like you!" One man roared. Ketsueki's eyebrow twitched and he slowly walked up to the man that had said it. "You should listen to me because it means you wont die a horrible death. I'm not in the mood to deal with people like you so screw. Off." By now he had his arms crossed and his right foot was tapping repeatedly against the cold wooden floor. A few people vacated the room at his demand but still a whole lot stayed. His patience was quickly wearing out. He wanted sleep damn it!

With that thought in mind, he started to forcefully push some people out of the room but left the sleeping ones where they lay. As long as they were quiet he had absolutely no problems with them. If any noise was made, they were thrown out… By the time he was done with his 'clean-out' a majority of the people who had been present at the party were leaving. Some drunk, others well on their way to being drunk. Ketsueki slowly trudged down the stairs with a satisfied smile on his face. This was turning out to be a good night… morning after all.

He walked into his trashy room and shut the door behind him with a thud, careful to lock the door and a place a chair in front of it. Those locks were in no way reliable. He swore they were just there for 'show'. Not that there was much to show anyway. They were rusted and a part of a run-down apartment building. What was there to see?

Ketsueki kicked off his combat boots and jumped onto the bed, ignoring the protesting creaks it made when his full weight hit it. He was going to need a new bed… he didn't even have the money for it though so he guessed it didn't even really matter. With a sigh, his eyes slid shut and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Awaiting the arrival of dawn…

**…………………**

Only a few hours later did an alarm clock go off, signaling that it was time to awaken. A hand came over and hit the snooze button with a clumsiness that came with wakening. Ketsueki groaned and rolled over, only to come face to face with a wooden floor littered in who knows what. He slowly untangled himself from his sheets and started to crawl through his personal trashcan. He soon found himself in what was suppose to be the bathroom. After relieving himself, he stripped down to nothing and turned on the shower.

There was no warm water so he didn't even bother to try. He climbed into the old shower and winced slightly as the cold water prickled against his skin. It felt like little needles were digging into his flesh. He quickly washed himself and jumped out of the shower. Leaving the clothes where they were, he walked into the 'living room' and started digging through one of the boxes on the floor. He came up with a pair of jeans with holes in them, a black t-shirt, a few black and white bracelets, and a worn spiked collar. He pulled it all on and found a pair of mismatching socks with holes in them before pulling on his trusty black combat boots.

Today he was to start at a new school. He had been kicked out of his last one for 'unnecessary violence' and the one before that for 'defying the dress code'. Ah, and let's not forget the one that had to deal with 'destruction of property'. This new school he was going to used uniforms, but with his lack of money he had no way to pay for them. So he was going in his normal clothes… As usual…

Ketsueki slid into the bathroom again and looked into the cracked mirror. He fixed his hair up some and applied eyeliner along with maroon eye shadow. Now who said guys couldn't wear make-up? He grinned at his reflection and promptly left the room. After grabbing a book bag that looked like it had been used for years and then grabbing a key to the room, he left making sure to lock the door behind him.

The walk to the school was a long one. He didn't remember the school name but nor did he care. It was the only one in its area anyway. When he finally made it, he walked in while simultaneously ignoring all of the stares. He stepped into the office and was met with a raised eyebrow from the lady behind the desk.

"And you are?"

Ketsueki scoffed slightly at the slight sarcasm and smugness he could detect behind those words. "'m Ketsueki Shoubi." The lady raised her other eyebrow but looked down at the papers in front of her. After a few moments of shifting, a scowl crossed her features only to be gone the next second. "I see… Here is your schedule Mister Shoubi." She held out his schedule with a bittersweet smile on her face. She didn't look too happy for him to be there.

"Thank you Miss…" Ketsueki leaned forward slightly and grinned, "Aryelli." He took his paper from her and spun around with a slight wave. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you later. Maybe even today!" A gleeful note had entered his voice as he said this and he was pretty sure the lady had winced at the thought - poor her, having to deal with people like him. The thought almost made him laugh. He looked down at the schedule in his hand and then around him.

"Aw man, how am I supposed to find anything in this place!"

People turned and stared as he said this. A sheepish smile graced his features as he slowly inched away.

"Okay – not the best thing to say when surrounded by people… not at all."

Once more he felt stares on his person and he sweat dropped. This day was just going swimmingly… Poor Ketsueki.

After a few wrong turns, stepping into wrong classes, being chased by some angry people, and almost tripping down the stairs he found himself standing outside the right classroom. He sighed in relief and bent forward slightly with his hands resting on his knees. These people were _insane._ It was like they had planned all of this and they were all out to get him or something. He took a big gulp of air and straightened up. It was time to go inside. He pouted slightly but brought his hand up and took a hold of the doorknob. He was going to die. He just knew it.

**…………………**

_That's all for now folks. Next time we will focus in on Kagome… and could you all please review. Heck – I'd be happy even if you **flamed**. Do you know how boring it is to just look at your stories and see no one has reviewed and yet bunches of people have viewed it? Kind of discourages people…_

_-twitch-_

_Anyway – UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS!_


End file.
